Naruto: Kane Chronicles
by Kane Uchiha
Summary: Kane is one heck of little ninja, the akatsuki are stuck taking care of her because Itachi took her in.Find out about he weird adventures with Pedo Hidan,Pein-onii-sama, Deidei-senpai..that weird plant thing..and the rest of the akatsuki!
1. Story Introduction

**YUKI: Yeah, I know the intro is pretty boring, but it'll get more interesting later on… and a bit longer chapters!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except My OC and the plot!**

Introduction or the explaining of the beginning of the story!

A year after the nine tailed fox attacked Konohagakure, the same nine tailed creature attacked the village of the Full Moon, during a war with the village of the Flowers. This wasn't the first time that the village of the flowers attacked the village of the full moon. The first attacked was more than a year ago when the village of the flowers tried to gain control of the village of the full moon, but they failed, at that time the village of the full moon was able to predict their attack and were able to stop the village of the flowers from taking over the village of the full moon. A year passed after that first war, in Konohagakure a demon attacked and nearly destroyed Konohagakure. The lord of the village of the flowers found out about the powerful demon which they called the nine tailed fox. He investigated and he found out who had that summoned it, which was a former Konohagakure shinobi who had a grudge against that same village (Konohagakure). He also found out that he was so powerful that he could summon such a powerful beast. The most important thing he found out was that he failed because he couldn't completely destroy Konohagakure(Konoha), because half of the demon` s power had been sealed away and the rest of the power of the nine tailed fox was not enough to finish destroying Konoha because of all the powerful shinobi that Konoha had. Since the shinobi that summoned the 9 tailed fox knew that he had failed, he retreated. The lord of the village of flowers looked for the shinobi that summoned the demon and his name was UCHIHA MADARA. He looked for MADARA because he knew that even though that the 9 tailed fox had half of its powers, it could still cause a lots of damage. Half a year later the lord of the land of flowers found Madara and paid him a high prize to re-summon the 9 tailed fox to take over the land of the full moon. He wanted to attack as quickly as possible so it wont give time to the lord of the full moon to pay shinobi from other lands to fight (he had to pay shinobi from other lands because the land of the full moon is a village without shinobi.) Madara Uchiha thought that the offer was very interesting and he also wanted to take his anger out on something so he decided that destroying a village would be enough to satisfy his anger, so he accepted the lord of the land of flowers' (his name was Lord Jin ) proposition. And so, the second war began and the real story begins.


	2. War

While the second war of the two village was goin on , a baby was born. A child was born of the leader of the land of the full moon. The nine tails was wiping everithing on its path. The leader of the village of the full moon, JIO KINOMOTO, had to do something about the demon he couldn`t let it destroy the village!! So, he tried killing the demon him self .......but he died in the process!!!

A few shinobi from other villages , who were in the village of the full moon got cought up in the moddle of the war. Then this shinobi named Yue knew a sealing jutsu, but to seal the demon away he had especiffic rules that he had to follow. His sealinf jutsu he needed an especific object to seal the demon in ......and that specific object had to be a human..!! The entire village was destroid , the main clan of the village of the full moon was wiped out by special shinobi from the village of the flowers ... The only survivor was an old lady and that new born baby , the shinobinamed yue though it woul be best if he sealed the demon in someone young and someone part of the clan taht in charge of the clan. His only option was that baby. The baby was his only option because the lady was too old to sustain the nine tails power and if she were to die the fox`s power would to be unleashe once again. Like most of the sealing jutsus , one of the other rules is that the one making the sealing has to die ..., and so Yue gave his life to protect that village .

After the nine tails wiped the village of the full moon , and also the main family/clan dead with only a baby and and old lady left the leader of the flower village felt like he had won , so after that he retrated , and now with no leader the full moon is vunerable so Jio decided to take control over it.

A day after the the attack a misterious person named Yoh Kinomoto show up after many years of being away from his home village The Village Of The Full Moon. He returned because he found out about that his home village was attacked , before he came back he paid some special shinobi from various lands to hel him take back the village. The shinobi that he paid for were very skiled and it only took 3 days to take the village of the full moon back. After Yoh getting the village back he was the only one fit to be the leader , because he was the younger brother of the former leader. He also founded out about the other two survivors of his clan , which was an old lady , but yet the old lady after the war she looked very young , about a 20 year old even though she was 356 year old, that old lady was Yoh`s brothers mother in law, and also there was that baby wich was his neas aparently. He also founded out about the demon that was sealedwithin the baby. Yoh was affraid that something bad could happen with an unstable seal, so he desided to lock the child away in an undergroun secret base. The old lady was put in charge of the childs care , because she was the childs grandmother.


	3. Kane the kunoichi

(YUKIHIRUMA-plase review the story and plese try to keep up with my crappy writing and if u have any questions about the story plase feel free to send me a message ^_^)

After Yoh finally got his village back, he found out about the only two survivors of the Kinomoto clan. It was a new born girl and an old lady named Akemi Kinomoto. She was the mother of the new born's mother, that made Akemi the baby`s grandmother. He also learned that the baby girl had part of the nine tailed beat sealed inside of her, and that her seal was unstable.

Yoh was afraid that something bad might happen if the seal broke or something like that happened.

He was so afraid that he locked the baby in an underground room to keep her away from the world so she couldn`t cause any danger.

She was locked away with her grandmother Akemi, who volunteered to take care of her while they kept her in secret and away from civilization.

Five years passed, that new born baby grew up to be a very sharp and smart girl. Her grandmother named her after HER grandmother, she named her Kane(authors note:its pronounced ka-ne not kain, thank you ^-^)

When Kane turned three years old, she started to ask questions like "why am i locked away from the world?"

Her grandmother thought letting Kane know why she was being kept away was for the better. She thought that Kane has to understand why she was kept away at a young age.

So then her grandmother told her the whole story about the demon sealed inside of her and about the wars between the two villages. Kane understood everything her grandma told her and she took it with a maturity of a grown woman. Her grandmother also told her about the great chakra that the 9 tails had, the great power that it had, and that someday she will learn how to use and control that power and she will finally be able to live like a normal girl.

Kane love ninja stories. Her grandma told her stories about her ancestors every day to keep her entertained. Her grandma talked about The 5 Hokages and the 5 great countries, about the different chakra natures that a ninja had, the kekkeigenkai that different ninja clans had, and that they were passed down generation from generation.

But also her grandmother told her about Konoha, the great Village Hidden in the leaves, and that the man that has summoned the great demon THE NINE TAILED FOX came from that village. She told her about Madara Uchiha and the Uchiha clan.

Akemi knew about the Uchiha's because she had an ancestor that was an Uchiha, and the tales from that ancestor were passed down to her.

Time passed and Akemi died of a terrible fever. Akemi was aver 300 years old and still looked like she was in her mid-20`s. The Kinomoto clan had a kekkeigenkai as well. They were able to live up to 400 years, they were not immortal but they were able to keep their youth till the moment they died. The kinomoto did not age.

But before she died she left kane the key to the lock for the lock on the room door, a map of the way out of the underground rooms, and a way to get out of that place. Akemi also left her a great quantity of money for her to leave the country and live a good life till she was old enough to work her self.

Akemi did not want her only grandchild to be locked up like an animal.

So then Kane took the key, the money, the map, and a small bag with some clothes. It was quite easy for her to escape, there were no guards. She looked at the map and she followed the exact path that her grandmother had draw out for her. She climbed a couple of walls and walked through dirty paths.

After a couple of hours of walking and climbing she finally got to the end end. There it was a shine at the end of the path. Even though she was tired she ran as fast as she could to the light, and there it was the thing that she wished to see most the sun light.

She had finally seen the outside world! She left her village of the Full moon and started her journey.

During her first year of journey she had seen so many wonderful things. She thought of back when she was locked up in that room, she grew hate for the Lord of the Village of the Flowers. Her new goal in life was to gain revenge against Jio, the lord of the village of the flowers.

Another part of her dream was to become a ninja just like the ninja in her grandmothers stories. She paid different shinobi from different villages to train her and teach her, she was only at the beginning of her 6th year when she began training.

One day when she was heading to a differnt village to discover some new jutsu, she was attacked by some rogue ninja, they wanted to take her money. She tried to fight them off but they were much to powerful, she was only a little girl who had just began her ninja training. Kane started to do some hand signs, her face was determined. She was not gonna let them have the money that her grandma gave her. She ran towards them while doing the Hitsuji, mi, and tora hand signs to create a clone of her self.

But SLAM!! One of the rogue ninja kicked her from behind. Her face was saying "but how!" "when!!" as she scraped the ground while she landed with an incredible impact!

The rogue ninja laughed at her and told her "What a pathetic little Kusottare( dip shit)!"

Kane was hurt all over she was barely able to get on her knees. She turned to them while they were insulting her and she screamed "KUSO KURAE (eat shit!)!!" she huffed and huffed she has screamed at the top of her lungs she was out of air for a moment.

The two rogue ninja stopped smiling and looked her in the eye with furry. "Who do u think you are little **!?" he grabbed her from the hair and punched her in the stomach with a powerful right hook." GAHK!!" she went as blood came out of her mouth.

Tears of pain came out of her got angry every time she saw their evil grins.

"I cant die like this, i still have to kill that one person!"she kept on thinking.

Until suddenly she stopped struggling to try and let him let go of her short hair."Hehe she ** died! Dude!" one of the ninja told the other a smirk on his face like if her death was nothing to them.

"Let... the... fuck... go... of... my... fucken.. hair... or... i will kill you, bitch... "she spoke in a demonic voice. The ninja that was holding her startled!

"Hey Bitch!... Still alive i see!" he threw her to the ground.

She began to stand up like a corpse rising from its grave. Her eyes turned crimson red, chakra of malice poured out of her body. The rogue ninja took a step back, they began to freak out when they saw her crimson blood red eyes.

"What`s with this bitch... she`s beginning to creep me out man... KILL HER MAN! KILL HER!"one of the ninja shouted to the other as they both grew nervous.

"AAAHHHHH!!"he ran toward her with a kunai knife to kill her.

"Great ..fire ...ball... jutsu..." kane wispered."FWAAAAAAAAA" she made a great fire ball that the nninja tried to dodge but it was too great so he got caught up in the fire ball.

The other ninja ran behind a tree to take cover as the great fire ball got bigger! FWAAAAA... the fire began to sting in her mouth. The ninja caught in the fire ball was barely still alive. His partner who had hid behind a tree to avoid the flames jumped in to save get him to retreat.

As he went up to get his friend he got a second look at her eyes by accident. He jumped back from fear after he was her eyes.

"Monster! Monster!" he screamed as he ran away cowardly. Her eyes were red and with a spear around her pupil of her eye in each eye.

Some people that were passing by her the Ninja screaming "Monster! Monster" so it caught their attention. But when they looked the way that they herd the scream from only saw a a little girl half fainted.

One of the men that was passing by caught a sight of her eyes. Kane felt a someone staring at her so she looked to see. She looked into the eyes of man looking at her. Both of their eyes grew wide for a moment and they both said as he stoped walking and as she fainted.

"Sharingan!?".(TO BE CONTINUED)

(YUKIHIRUMA-i wannts to thank Lala for editing my crappy spelling!)(plase readers review mah story!)


	4. Sharingan

(note-if you have any questions about the story please feel free to send me a mail)

After a while kane opens her sees that she is not in the same spot that she has passed out sat up and saw a walking shark."OH SHIT!A WALKING SHARK!"...she screamed.

"Hey!" the shark said to get kanes looked at him and shivered."IM not a shark..im ...i have no idea..what i am now that u mention it..."the shark looking dude said."hehe..."kane started to she noticed that the rouge ninja were gone."HUH!..were did they go!" she looked turned every were tring to spot them."There gone...you beat them.. they got scared and ran away.." someone with a cool soft voice said."awww man and i was just about to kick their asse-wait what...i beat them?"She completely ignores the fact that someone else was with the shark looks down and grabbed her own chin to try and to stratleswhen a suddent image of the sharingan appeared in hermind. "sharingan..?" she said in a low confused voice.

"Hey look Itachi, she know about the sharingan"the shark dude said with a creepy smile and all his sharp shark looking teeth startled again. She looked to her sides to see the person that the shark dude was talking to.

She looks and sees a beautiful young man with long black hair and pale face. She was captivated by his beauty, but then she saw his eyes. "Sharingan!" she pointed to his eyes.

The beautiful guy stands up..and walks towards her. Kane starts to slibe back in her butt as he is walking towards he spoke."you little girl.."...kane was afraid, but she tried to put on a brabe face. With all the courage she has she asks "what do you want with me, Uchiha-san (mr. uchiha)?"

The beautiful man looked at her like WTF?...then he starts to wonder."hmmm...how do you know im an Uchiha, little girl?

he asks..with all curiosity .She looks at her once again and asks "whats so funny?"

"well i know that your a Uchiha because they are the only one with sharingans...isnt that ovious?dont ya feel stupid now eh, Uchiha-san?"

"hehehehehehe!" the shark dude starts to laugh."she she got you there Itachi".there was an awkward silence. ''shut-up Kisame!" Itachi shouted, he was slightly he kinda did feel a little stupid. Then it hit Kane "oh your name is Kisame" she points at the shark dude. "umm and your name is Itachi...itachi Uchiha..?.." ..

"if you hadnt noticed Kisame said my name two paragraphs ago"...Itachi said pointing out that kane was a bit slow to realise things. "oh realy?" kane things started to get serious again. Kane gets a determined look on her wanted to find out why did have they brought her to this place, and how come she was able to beat those rouge ninja?

"hey Uchiha-san..i want you to tell me something" Kane looks at itachi. Itachi and Kisame look at her."what do you want?Do you want to know why have i brought you here and how were you able to defeat those rouge ninja?no?" Itachi asked.

Kane startles for a second and thinks "how did he know what i want to ask?well anyways.."

"you ARE very easy to read you know, that why i was able to guess what you wanted to ask."tsk!" kane felt a bit embarrased.

"well anyways, yes i want to know" she answers him. The tension was in the air. Itachi closes his eyes as he was about to tell her OPENS HIS EYES AND SAYS,"For some reason you have the sharingan without being an uchiha"

"Huh!me...I have the sharingan?...what you been smoking lately?" she takes what he had said as a joke.

"hehe..ok you had your fun now tell me the truth!" she commands sighs..."i`m telling the truth..you have the sharin-"

' ''STOP FUCKING AROUND I ALL READY TOLD YOU, JOKE`S OVER!" kane intrupts him, she is running out of patience and getting irritated. She cannot beleave that she could possibly have the sharingan.

Itachi and kisame now both sigh. Itachi says "If you dont beleave me look for your self." Kisame takes out a mirror out of his cloak.(Wtf? why is he carring a mirror around?") Kisame hands it over to Itachi and Itchi hands it over to Kane. "look at your eyes and see for your self little girl"itachi tells.

Kane looks in the sees that her eyes are red wityh spears arounh her pupil. She appars to have two black spears in each eye. "I-I Cant believe it (Dbztas reference XD)I have the sharingan" Itachi sighs again thinking "finaly! she believes me!GOd she`s stubborn... looks like her sharingan hasnt deactivated yet. "

"so, now YOU tell ME" Itchi begins. kane turns to him."how do you know of the Uchiha when you didnt know you had the sharingan, who told you about us.?" he gives kane a mean-o ass glares him back. She starts to remember who was the one who told her about the sharingan and the uchiha. TO BE CONTINUED

(well that was a crappy chapter,well anyways please review and stuff...sorry if you find misspelling.)


	5. Revenge

(Please review and PM me if you have any questions.)

"The one who told me about the sharingan and the Uchiha... was..." Kane hesitated for a moment, " My grandmother.''

She looked at Itachi to see what his reaction would be.

"Huh?" Itachi didnt understand, so he asked, " How did your grandmother know about the uchiha?''

"Uh!'' she had a suddent flash back of her grandmother telling her stories about her ansestors, then she remember what her grandma had told her about a certain ancestor of hers.

" I really dont know how she knew." Itachi started to glare at her.

"But..." Itachi stoped glaring and tried to put more attntion to what she was saying so he would understand.

"But..." she started again. "When I was small, she told me lots of stories about my ancestors and one of those stories was about someone called Kagami Uchiha."

"Gasp!" Itachi's eyes suddenly widened. "But I heard he had died in the great ninja war! How... how can it be?"

Kisame looked at Itachi. He saw him like he never had seen him before, he looked like for the first time in his life he couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Hmmm?" Kane grabbed her chin once again. Itachis eyes went back to normal. His attention was directed back at Kane.

"Its kind of odd," Kane told him. What she has said started to concern Itachi. What does she mean, 'Its kind of odd?'

"Oh! I remember now! My grandmother said that he was assumed dead, but he wasn't. My grandmother said that he left the country and fell in love with one of my ancestors and married into our clan," she explained as she looked to see if Itachi understood what she had said.

"Itachi," Kisame called.

"What?" Itachi answered with a glare.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but its time for the meeting," he told Itachi with a serious matter of life and death look.

"Oh... thats right... Pein will get mad if we arrive to the meeting late again." He stood up and walked walked toward Kisame.

"You little girl, do you want to learn how to use the sharingan?"

She was thinking of saying no, but then she remembered that she was almost killed a couple of moments ago, and that that moment before she was about to be killed, she had a flash of her short and miserable life. But also at that moment she had the name of the man who had made her life miserable. The man that started a war between her village and the Village of the Flowers.

'Lord Jin.' That name appeared in her mind. So she made her decision about Itachis proposal.

"Yes, I want to learn!'' Itachi gave her a hand gesture tellling her to come with them. She stood up and ran towards them.

"Are you sure about this, Itachi?" Kisame looked down at Itachi, trying to get a look at his face.

"Yes, I'm sure," he responded.

Kane made a promise to herself then 'I'll kill the man who has made me and my village miserable... I swear I'll do anything in my power to get stronger and KILL HIM! EVEN IF I DIE TRYING!'

Itachi, Kisame and Kane were now heading towards... wherever Itachi and Kisame were going.

(So there you have it folks... the new chapter to my boring story... it'll get interesting, sooner or later. Well please review!)


	6. Akatsuki

**Author's Note: I've been thinking of doing the manga version for this story.. And i will as soon as I get the materials for it. I ran out of paper…T_T.. So yeah so please keep reading this fanfic till i start the manga :P Enjoy the chapter!**

The trio continued to walk aimlessly into the woods. Kane looked towards Itachi, arching a brow. He returned her gaze.

"Where are we going...Uchiha-san? " Kane asked.

"We're going to a meeting" He responded shortly. She looked at him confused.

" A meeting?" She asked, curiously. He nodded.

"Itachi-san, do you think its a good idea to bring the girl to the meeting?" Kisame asks Itachi, as if Kane wasn't there. They soon stopped in front of a large boulder.

"She's going to find about it sooner or later. .Its better to just tell her now. Don't you think so Kisame?'' He asked, standing in front of the large rock. She huffed. Kane listened quietly, looking between the two. Itachi took a stance and began performing a series of hand signs. Kane watched intently, memorizing each sign he did. He finished quickly, the large boulder moving aside. A large dark whole, what looked like a cave, appeared behind it.

"Lets go" Itachi commanded. Kane nodded following behind him, Kisame at her side.

"I wonder what this meeting will be about?" Kane wondered entering the cave. A faint light glowed brighter as they traveled deeper into the cave. They stopped suddenly, meeting the gazes of several people, their clothing, similar to Itachi's.

"Uchiha-san is this like some kind of religion or something..?" Kane asked Itachi, looking around the room. The stares she got made her slightly uncomfortable. He chuckles quietly at her question.

"No but stay quiet. Your questions will be answered in a moment," he replied. She nodded.

"Itachi, Kisame, you are late! What is your excuse?" A deep voice shouted from a distance.

'' Forgive me Hidan, we ran into a bit of…. trouble on our way here," Kisame answered, bowing shortly.

"What trouble?" Kane asks him quietly. He gives her a small grin, scratching the back of his head.

" I'm the trouble?" Kane shouted at him, grabbing the collar of his cloak. He nods. She growls, releasing her hold on him.

"Fuck you!" Kane yelled, flipping her middle finger out at Kisame. He chuckles at the small girl, only making her glare more.

"Oh great a Hidan Jr..." A low voice muttered from the group of strange people.

"Fuck you Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted towards the group. Kane narrows her eyes.

"Who the hell is Hidan?" She asks. Kisame answers her, ignoring the death glares he still received from her. Itachi stays quiet.

"Him right there," He replies pointing to a tall man, the familiar long cloak wrapped around his body. He was tall, pale, his eyes a golden color. His hair color, silver, shining slightly under the small light that glowed inside the cave. Hidan huffs, his gaze turning to Kane. His stare cold. Kane glares at him.

"Our leader is late as well," the man known as Kakuzu says.

" Who's this little shit you got here?" Hidan asks Kisame, pointing to Kane. Itachi tenses, grabbing her arm. He knew the girl, even at age five, would be able to harm Hidan.

" Who you calling shit?" Kane screamed angrily. Hidan chuckles, Itachi gives him a look.

" You guys could be like siblings or something, you have so much in common!" a man shouts from the crowd. Kane hisses, while Hidan's eyes widen.

"We're nothing alike!" They shout at him. The man shrinks down, frightened.

"Kane..please behave yourself," Itachi says to Kane, his hand still holding her wrist.

"But he started it Itachi!" She whines. Itachi sighs.

"Well, this is Kane. I'm currently her guardian of sorts," Itachi explained to everyone. Suddenly two holograms appear in the middle of the room, startling some. A young man is seen, his appearance, strange. His hair was orange, short and spiked, a head band above his forehead, holding it in place. Piercings, about eight on each ear, including three on each side of his nose. His eyes …..somewhat frightening ,as they weren't like anyone else's Overall his appearance was deadly. A woman stood beside him. She was very good looking. Her hair, a midnight blue, tied into a bun. A single white rose placed on top. Her eyes were a pretty blue almost purple color She held a calm expression beside the man.

"Is everyone present?" The man finally asks after moments of silence. Kane stared at him in awe.

"You're late Pein! Some leader you are!" Hidan shouted angrily towards the man in the hologram.

"Pein," Kane repeats the name, softly.

"Hush Hidan!" Pein commanded. Hidan growled but obeyed, silently muttering to himself.

"It's been a while since we've talked in person," Pein started, clearing his throat.

"But you're in a hologram sir! "a man yelled. Pein's eye twitched. The woman put a hand on his shoulder.

" Shut the hell up Zu!" Another male voice shouted. A loud thump soon followed. The man Zu, rubbed the back of his head. Kane smiled at the sight, trying her best not to laugh.

"But-".

" Dude, I dont care just shut up! " Zet shouted.

" Silence!" Pein shouted. The room grew quiet. Pein shook his head, sighing. Kane tugged on Itachi's wrist. He looked down, arching a brow.

" What is it Kane?" He whispers. She reaches up and whispers in his ear.

"Who is he?" She asks pointing to Pein.

"That's Pein, our leader,"" Itachi answers quietly. Kane reaches up to ask him something else but stops when Pein clears his throat. Kane turns to him.

"Itachi, who is the little boy you've arrived with?" Pein asked him. Itachi looks towards Kane as if to say, "Don't mind him,".but her gaze is held on Pein. A low growl erupted from her throat.

"Excuse me? I'm a girl!" she shouts, venom dripping in her voice. Pein chuckles, shrugging off her stare.

"Fine...Itachi who the little girl you've arrived with? " Pein corrected,. A few laughs sounded throughout the room.

"Her name is Kane. I am currently taking care of her. I think she may be of use to the Akatsuki," he replies calmly, bowing afterwards. Pein laughs. It echoes the cave for a few moments. Pein looks at Itachi, puzzled.

"Itachi, why would a _child_ be of any help to us?" He asks, his amused expression now gone. Itachi opens his mouth to speak again, but quickly closes it. Pein chuckles again.

"Get rid of her. She is of no use to us. We don't have time to babysit." He growls impatiently. Kane shakes with anger, turning to him.

"What's your problem?" she shouts to him. A few gasps sounded throughout the room. Nobody ever spoke to Pein like that. They knew the consequences they would have to face.

" I want her disposed of immediately," He announces, ignoring her outburst.

**Oh no! What will happen to Kane? What will Pein do? Find out in the next chapter of The Kane Chronicles! Reviews are greatly appreciated! XD Oh and a big thank you to MusicIzMy****Life for beta-ing!**


	7. Agreement

(So yeah, people, I need reviews! And I still havent gotten the materials... because I want to go to this one japanese festival and I need to save up money for that... I know... I will start the manga... sooner or later...)

Kane was getting scared that she wasn't going be able to train with Itachi if Pein tells her to leave.

"Leader," Itachi said.

"Hmm."

"I do think that she will be of use to us." Everyone wonders what Itachi had in mind.

"Go on," Pein said.

"Kane is still a child. Tell me, who will suspect a child when it comes to crimes?" Itachi surprised everyone with that. Everyone seem to agree with him.

"You have a very good pint there Itachi. Fine, you can keep her. Maybe she will be of use to her one day..." Pein agreed to keep Kane for a while.

_"...Keep her? I'm not a fucking pet!" _Kane thought. She thought they were treating her like some pet thing.

"Fuck! Im not gonna change any dippers, okay Itachi!" Hidan shouted.

"I'm not a fucking baby, you blind shit!" Kane shouted back at Hidan.

Every one was already thinking of how to make good use of her. Hidan wanted to sacrifice her to Jashin-sama, Kakuzu wanted to sell her off somewhere, Sasori was thinking of using her as a puppet polisher/ slave, Konan was thinking using her as a dress up doll, Orochimaru was thinking, "experiment time!" Zetzu wanted to eat her...

So then, after the organization discused other matters, Pein and Konan left.

"So Itachi, how do you plan to take care of a child? It's expensive you know," Kakuzu asked as they all gathered around him.

Itachi looked at Kakuzu weirdly, "I'll manage somehow." After that, everyone started to ask Itachi questions.

"So Kane is our new member. She would assist you all as soon as she becomes strong enough to be a real member of this organization. She will help out in mission- I ask you all to also help in her training," Itachi asked every one nicely.

No one looked pleased.

"But Uchiha-san, I thought you said you were gonna train me!''

"Yeah, she's your responsibility!" Hidan said.

"Since I will be having missions too, I cant always take care of her," Itachi said patting Kane's head.

"Awww!" Kane was displeased.

Every one sighed and agreed to take care of her... sometimes.

(*sigh* Yeah this was a sucky chapter...Yeah well, It'll get better. Right now I just feel... unmotivated -_- Sorry.)and thanks to lala for the editing...-_-


	8. The Akatsuki

**Okay today I'm gonna try a new syle of writing…cuz I think this way is easier for me to write…please give me motivation…**

**O.o.O.o.O**

**After every one agreed to take care of Kane when Itachi couldn't, Itachi and Kane left the Hideout.**

**Itachi: **"From now on you are going to have to rememer the hand-seals to open the entrance to the hideout. It was one of the first that Leader created..and for some reason it has many seals..so your going to have to memorize them."

**Kane: *giggles*** "But I all ready memorized it!" She looked at Itachi with an innocent look.

**Itachi: **"Wh-what?" Itachi was shocked.

**Itachi's Mind:** "How can a little girl memorize such variety of hand-seals when she only saw me doing them once...this girl is truly amazing..."

**Kane:** "Itachi-san..where are we going?" She noticed that they were heading towards a town.

**Itachi: **"We are going to find somewhere for us to stay the night at.."

**Kane:** "…?" Then Kane remembered that she forgot to ask Itachi something at the meeting.

**Kane:** "Itachi-san?'' She tried to get Itachi's attention.

**Itachi:** "What is it?"

**Kane:** " Umm..what is the organization's purpose?"

**Itachi:** " You will find out soon enough…." Itachi knew that she was going to ask questions sooner or later about the organization.

**Kane: Tsk!** "...that's not fair…well can you at least tell me a bit more about the organization?" She put on puppy dog eyes.

**Itachi's Mind:** "Damn her puppy dog eyes!...so cute!"

**Itachi:** "Ahem…well I'll tell you later..this isn't something that I can tell you in a public place."

**They were walking in the middle of town.**

**Kane:** "I understand." She understood that it was something that couldn't be talked about in public...it must have meant that the Akatsuki were a organization that must remain a secret or unheard of.

**They walked for a couple of minutes untill they reached a Hotel. Itachi stopped in front of the hotel.**

**Itachi:** ''We will be staying here..."

**Kane:** "Sure..."

**Itachi payed for a room with two beds that was on the second floor of the hotel. They both headed up stairs to their room. Itachi took off his cloak and sat on one of the beds.**

**Kane:** "So we are now alone..now tell me about the Akatsuki." Kane was persistent. She looked at Itachi seriously.

**Itachi:** "..all right…the first thing that you need to know about Akatsuki is that it is formed by S-rank criminals..." Itachi also had a serious look on his face.

**Kane: *gasp* ** "...W-what…?"

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Okay this is a new style of writing. It was easier for me to write it this way and I will continue on writing it like this but if it's hard to understand this way just tell me and I'll change it back. **

**Chapter Edited by: Lady Yuuki**


	9. Srank criminals

**You guys are not giving me motivation!**

***sigh***

**…Well I have good news and bad news about Kane chronicles…**

**The good news is if you follow me on DeviantArt you will be able to read the manga version of this story ^^**

**The bad news are that if I start to draw the manga I will stop writing the fanfic**

**I will start drawing the manga when the story gets to its important point...which is when Kane turns 11.**

**I will stop the fanfic and start the manga ^^**

**That is all.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Kane:** "….what…you can't be serious!"

**Kane couldn't believe that the Akatsuki were S-rank criminals**

**Itachi:** "It's true….Akatsuki is formed by dangerous S-rank criminals."

**Kane:** "…" , she was speechless.

**Itachi:** "Speechless, I see.. I thought you wanted me to tell you about Akatsuki."

**Kane:** "So ….does it mean that you are an S-rank criminal as well Uchiha-san?" she looked at Itachi.

**Itachi: *looks at Kane straight in the eye*** "Yes….I am a missing nin from Konoha...a S-rank criminal…"

**Kane's mind: *gasp*** 'But…Uchiha-san's eyes look so kind, like…they look like eyes of a man of peace…he coudn't possibly b a. S-rank criminal. I wonder what he did to become a missing nin?'

**Itachi:** "The second thing you need to know...is that we do bad things…"

**Kane: *gets serious* **"Uchiha-san…tell me what is the purpose of Akatsuki?"

**Itachi:** "That you can not know…you are too young to understand the existence of Akatsuki…"

**Itachi's mind:** "Even I don't understand the reasons of Akatsuki…"

**Kane:** "I see…when I get older will I be able to understand?"

**Itachi: *smiles warmly*** "You are a smart girl…I'm sure that you will understand when I tell you in the future…"

**Kane: *smiles***

**Itachi:** "Do you still want to be near and be trained by the Akatsuki, now that you know who, what we are…?"

**Kane: *smiles brightly*** "Yeah! You guys being S-rank criminals means that you are really strong!"

**Itachi:** "Heh, you are one strange girl.." ***giggles***

**At that moment Itachi look really cute. Kane blushed and her heart skipped a beat.**

**Kane:** 'He looks s-so cute when he smiles….'

**Itachi:** "So, we will begin your training tomorrow morning."

**Kane:** "YEAH! I WILL BECOME FUCKEN STRONG!"

***AWKWARD SILENCE***

**Itachi:** "I think Hidan is getting to you…and you just met him..."

**Kane:** "Heh heh…s-sorry…"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW…OR JASHIN-SAMA WILL NOT LIKE YOU AND HE WILL PUNISH YOU!**

**If you don't know what DeviantArt is, please see my profile.**

**There is a link there that will take you to my DeviantArt gallery.**

**Beta'd by: Lady Yuuki**


	10. Training begins Fire nature

**AN: SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT? WELL I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL..AND STUFF. I HAVEN'T EVEN DRAWN IN A WHILE SO…YEAH …..PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF ^^**

**BETA'D BY: LADY YUUKI**

**Itachi:** "Today we will begin your training."

**Kane:** "Yush!" Kane was totally ready for anything.

**Itachi:** "…but first we have to find out what your element affinity is."

**Kane:** "...element affinity?"

**Itachi: *sigh*** "Element affinity is what your element is….like my elements are water and fire…but since I have the Sharingan I can do other element jutsus as well, but they are not as strong as my fire and water element jutsus. Understand?"

**Kane:** "Yeah….kinda…"

**Itachi:** "Let's just move on." Itachi takes a piece of paper out of his pockets.

**(Note: He is not wearing his Akatsuki cloak *fangirl squeal* and no he is not naked…you dirty little fangirls).**

**Itachi:** "This is a special type of paper…this paper is able to determine what your affinity is. So it will wrinkle if you are lightning, it will slice in half if you are wind, burn if you are fire, soak if you are water, and turn into mud if you are earth."

**Kane:** "I see….let me see it…" Kane grabs a paper from Itachi. "How does this work again?"

**Itachi:** "All you have to do is put just the slightest amount of chakra into the paper."

**Kane:** "Okay? Hummmmmmmmm!" She holds the paper tightly and then it rips in half, lights on fire and then wrinkles.

**Itachi:** "LE GASP!"

**Kane:** "I-is this suppose to happen?" Kane was very confused and freaked out.

**Itachi:** "Hmm….it seems you are fire, lightning and wind affinity….that is very rare."

Kane: "I-is that bad? is there something wrong with me!" Kane starts to run around Itachi in panic.

**Itachi:*****grabs Kane from the head and stops her*** "No. There is nothing wrong with you. You are just special...i guess you can call it that..."

**Kane:** "…you are so mean!" ***sob***

**Itachi:*****has a flash back of Kane doing a fire ball jutsu when she was attacked by those rogue ninja* **"Hmm now that I remember you did a fire ball when we met…I guess you can start with your fire affinity."

**Kane:** "I guess since you are fire-affiliated as well …wait I did a fire ball jutsu!"

**Itachi:** "Yes you did…but you probably did it without even realizing it…."

**Kane:** "Hmm it was probably when I went into a blank state."

**Itachi:** "Yeah…since it seems you don't remember...I'm guessing I am going to start from the basic chakra control bases."

**Kane:** "I already know how to control my chakra!"

**Itachi:** "Really? How come?"

**Kane:** "I have been traveling the past year. I wasn't just enjoying my self and doing nothing! If I wanted to get strong I needed to learn Nin Jutsu, so I paid some ninja from random villages to teach me…and I learned the basics like chakra control and stuff."

**Itachi:** "I see, then I guess we go onto the next step. Hand signs for the fire ball jutsu, which are MI, HITSUJI, SARU, I, UMA and TORA!" Itachi does the hand signs to show her visually as well.

**Kane:** "Okay and then what do you do?"

**Itachi:** "First worry about memorizing these hand signs then we can go into the next step."

**Kane:** "But I all ready did memorize them"

**Itachi's mind:** 'It seems she can memorize things just by seeing them once. I suppose we are going to advance much faster this way…yay me!'

**Itachi:** "After that, you gather chakra in you throat, then release it in the form of fire."

**Kane was very confused…but she tried anyways.**

**Kane scratches her head and does the hand signs that Itachi told her to, She gathers chakra in her throat and released her chakra.**

**FLAAARREEEE! A small portion of fire comes out of Kane's mouth.**

**Itachi:** ***sigh* **"I guess its sounds easier than done."

**Kane:** "Oh shaddap Uchiha-san! I will get this today believe it!"

**Itachi puts on a WTF? Face.**

**Kane:** "I mean I promise…please slap me if I ever say believe it again."

**Kane freaked herself out by saying such a lame phrase.**

**Itachi:** "Well anyways I have to go meet up with Kisame. I'll return by night…I'm look forward to seeing a full fireball when I return. Since you promised you will get it by today." ***smiles***

**Kane: *blushes*** "Yeah! I promised and I'm going to back up what I said. Just you wait Uchiha-san I will make my fireball bigger than yours!"

**Itachi: *grins*** "Let's see about that when I return."

**Kane smiles and leaves.**

**Itachi's mind:** 'Hmm what an interesting child I got myself…did I just? I think I'm turning pedo!'

**Itachi made a self-realization and freaked himself out.**

**SPEAKER: WILL KANE BE ABLE TO DO THE FIRE BALL JUTSU BY THE TIME ITACHI RETURNS...AND WILL ITACHI TURN INTO A PEDO BY THE TIME THIS STORY ENDS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF NARUTO:KANE GAIDEN!**

***cool music plays...its up to your imagination***

**(LOLOLOL I've always wanted to do that…well please read and review please. Motivation people!)**


End file.
